Open for Business
by Listerella
Summary: Claire thinks she has it all: fiance, and she owns Custom Design and Marketing business. Even right when she loses it, in a freak storm and is transported to a Cemetery in Greenwood. AU. ThranduilxOC, ultimately, but this girl just got her chains loose! Who knows what she feels like doing, and what she will accomplish using modern statistics and data evaluation in a wartossed world
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for coming to give my voice a shot! What inspired me to write this story is fellow fan fiction writers, honestly! I have ALWAYS loved the atmosphere, the whole story of LOTR.. SO I am excited to write my story.**

 **Claire has her hard earned life finally paying off, and she is making her way to her goals for real. She has a fiancé, a lucrative business and is well content with her existence.**

 **While visiting Italy during the closing of a sale, all hell breaks lose on a yacht and she is transported into the world of Tolkien. While there, she will find out exactly what she has been missing out on in all of her prior life, and gets a chance to live this second, albeit unwelcome and uninvited, life.**

 **More importantly, what happens with Middle Earth is hit with an ambition-drived, business savvy, ledger balancing woman?**

 **I expect this story to run a Romance Drama with an ultimate pairing with Thranduil. I am going to call this story "Mature", but only for the mature themes as I do not write erotica.**

Chapter One

"Wow, this restaurant my Dad recommended is amazing," I said to my Fiancé on the line,"I think you'd really like it…. It has dry-aged Italian steaks…"

"Honey, I am in the States preparing your closing magic. Do you really want me devouring your food?"

"I love you…" I sing-songed,"and I can't wait to see that report in less than half an hour…"

He laughed,"Too cute, Claire. Okay, let me get to it then!"

"Fine.." I said and we both said our Goodbyes and hung up our phones. I liked teasing Nick, he was so easy to tease. He and I had an on-going foodie competition no matter where I was on the globe, our easy camaraderie and good coordination made me excited for when we would seal the deal on our heart merger.

I am in the beautiful, the antiquated glory of the city of Venice, Italy, enjoying a sunset you simply can't get in Sacramento, CA. Reds, pinks, wonderful shades bounced off the water so near me and my partially finished cappuccino. Various people were walking around me, talking with their hands and words I didn't understand.

I was prepping my speech in my mind, the one I had tailored to my next potential client who I had flown from so far to have a meeting on his private yacht. Mr. Verger, thank you so much for inviting me to have this meeting with you. Before we start, what made you choose the enchanting city of Venice to conduct your affairs?

Oh, that's wonderful! May I call you Jack? Well, to get started, I have been in touch with your Assistant and…

My moment ended sooner than I would have liked, by a text on my phone from my Assistant, speaking of.

Lizzy: Hey, I'm pulling up. I rented a Cadillac, I see you a block down! Let's move it!

I did a little clueless look around me and spotted her in short order, chugged my last bit of cappuccino, set my tender on the table and _Hi ho, Hi ho off to work I go. Diamonds, hi ho!_

xXx

Mr. Verger looked to be in his mid-forties, but having studied up on him I knew he was only in his thirties, the dehydration and radiation from the sun adding years to his complexion. He was actually on his private yacht enjoying a cigar and the ever-deepening blue of the sky.

When I was nearing this vessel of masculinity and wealth, I called,"Hello, Mr. Verger, from Sacramento! Can I join you?"

He nodded, and I walked cautiously across the plank connecting the dock to the rocking boat in my three-inch heels. When I got close enough to him, he gestured with one hand to the beach chair across from him, a coffee-table in between us with an ashtray. "Hello, Miss Claire. Thanks for coming all the way out here to meet with me! From what my Assistant tells me, this might be the best conference I have had all year!" He said with one quick elevator look from my no-frills blonde bun and pearl earrings to my white-pressed blouse, diamond ring, black skirt and black pumps.

"Of course! Mine, too, just from allowing to come all the way to Italia! What made you choose this country as your main base of operations?"

"The sun and the water combination, the art. I feel like when I am walking the cobblestoned streets, I am walking in the footsteps of great scholars and leaders…"

"Well, wonderful! I think I know just what you mean. The feel of Sacramento is just so young. But, I have to say I love Sacramento more, mi amore tips the scales for me."

He smiled,"Love does make the world go round!"

 _No, it doesn't. Love can't buy you necessities…_ I thought but said,"You said it! Mr. Verger, can I call you by your first name?"

"Sure!"

And with our bit of reality established, a pleasant start to a conversation, I controlled the flow to seamlessly go towards the beautiful portfolio my Nick had made for me to reel in the dough, as the yacht started in motion out to sea.

"As you brought me here, let me go ahead and get started!" I smiled,"Your exposure has decreased by 78%", I showed him the statistic sheet to follow," Your impressions remain high on Google, but your Cost Per Click has gone up and your acquisitions have gone down. I did some research and found that your competition," I show another graph with several companies and up-trends in their public out-reach programs,"is increasing. You are selling a high-quality product, but your site is not upgraded and running in the same league as these other guys. My team and I can get you more sales by: handling and upgrading your site script, sending out e-mail campaigns, getting the word out there that your company is upstandingly open for business!"

I open up my leather portfolio, and retrieve more documents, going over in detail and answering his questions on how my company, _Custom Design and Outreach, Inc._ , WILL skyrocket his sales within the next six months by utilizing trained technicians to utilize sophisticated, modern technology. Ah, Technology.

"That settles it!" He beamed,"Enough of your vacation time in Italy, lets get you back to work!"

"Excellent!" I laugh, and get him to sign the contracts I prepared, grinning like a Cheshire Cat all the while in the inside. _Booya!_

Despite being jokingly commanded by my future client to start work, we were in the middle of the ocean and the sky was no longer blue, but completely grey.

With a resounding crack and lightning showing not one second later, close, the raining started.. Then began to pour in earnest. I was actually really happy that just at that moment, not a moment before when I was talking up the sales in a big way, Zeus decided to get in his piece.

"Not to worry," Jack said,"We're on a course back to shore. My captain assures me we will outrun the storm! Cigar?"

I smile and nod. Me man, hear me roar! And offer a cigar to a woman.

And that was when the storm started, and it looked too close to home. Great swells of the ocean were forming and I didn't think his somewhat small vessel could weather the weather. I cocked my head to the side but kept my pessimistic thoughts to myself. The yacht lurched sideways and another crack sounded, lightning showing just a fraction of a second later.

The hair on my arms and neck started charging with static electricity. If I had hair on my legs, it would be standing up too, I felt so electrically charged.

"Jack — " But the statistically unlikely happened and with a final CRACK, BOOOOOOM and flash, the vessel was hit. Oh god, oh god, oh god! My wobbly but I had earlier thought sound ground was splitting and sinking! I can't swim!

I saw the Captain swimming in a life vest and was about to cry for help, except my lights went out as I was hit in my soft head with a hard object.

xXx

The next thing I experienced was a coming into consciousness, with a very, very sharp pain right behind my right eyeball. I opened my left eye slowly, then blinked it. Am I blind? I thought panickedly! I can't see anything. Pitch black!

I open my eye again and wave my hand in front of my face, wondering if I will be able to see the movement. No! No! My heart constricts and I flail my arms out in front of me. If there was a passerby, or a companion, they would have announced themselves by now I'm sure. There wasn't, and I was all alone in the pitch black by myself!

My heart let out a strong BDMP, then began pumping in earnest!

I am petrified of the dark!

I start panting, my forehead is slick with perspiration. I move my hands, and turn them into groping shy tentacles in the dark, starting with where I was sitting, to see what I could piece together… And hopefully ground myself.

I try to sit up but my head, it pounds so! I lay back down on the incredibly hard ground. Painfully hard ground. Scoping out the scene with my hands, I feel the soft and moist cavernous structure around me.. For all I know, I could be washed up on some shore, or in a circular wet sauna powered off. Or in a whale's or Megalodon's hollowed out digestive tract. It just feels slightly damp and like rock. Not squishy, so…

I very, very slowly try to find some wall for me to slide up against and assist in my slow rise, and succeed. I am in a sitting position, but I have a .. solid wall on my back so I don't feel so insecure in this cavernous room. I had done my best to be quiet.

I am incredibly scared, disoriented, and feeling insane.

What have.. I got here.. Air, a pleasant floral smell, humidity. A pain in the head. Possible concussion. What is my name… Claire Moore. I am a successful business leader… I have been in worse situations than this, like the time I lived with rats with my sister in our new rental house. I don't smell rat droppings.

I wish spiders had a smell. I hate spiders more than I hate rats, oh god damn please no spiders. Or if there are spiders just itsy bitsy spiders going UP the water spout.. Not my water spout!

CREEEeeeeeaaaaaakkk. Goes a noise entirely too close to my ears!

Something LARGE lands on my head! And it feels like it has legs!

It's too much for me to take, I scream blooooooooody murder's bloody murder of murders and make like a coward, for an even darker and more quiet place in my head, involuntarily.

xXx

The next time I come to my senses, I can see light behind shining through my eyelids, and a wonder of wonders occurs to me. My head barely hurts anymore! I must have been dreaming, and am now safe in a hospital! Or somewhere safe safe safe!

I open my eyes.

Nope, nope nope. Just nope.

Shut my eyes, and then open them again, but the same scene still is blessing my mind's eye through my vision.

A yellow tinted cave with roots holding these yellow lights, that fill up the room. The feeling I get from this whole scenery… is dire. Wh-what am I doing in a cave on a cot?! Serial Killer? Cannibal?

Then I thought, lights in a cave like these, HA! Definitely not a cannibal.

Using my hands, I try to get more of a bearing of the current scene by feeling the blanket on myself, it's quality is nice.. And I sit up slowly, cautiously just in case I do have a concussion and am just on pain killers or something like that. Something sane.. Ish like that.

I go methodically from my feet all the way to my head — feet, not hurting and still have all of my toes. Yay! Legs not bruised… I uncover myself from the blanket and see that I am not bloody, either. I feel all around my torso, which feels fine.. My arms, check. Neck, check. Head, bandage but check. I feel around the bandage.. It's a linen of some sort and feels just slightly damp, but the whole place just feels slightly damp.

The room is a small, private affair with basically nothing in it except four cots, and I am the only person filling in this space. There is a door which leads to a hall, I can see through doors now. Because it's only some delicately intertwined roots which leave high visibility..

I get up and start walking over there, seeing what's up. Its locked, that's what's up. I start freaking out again inside my head.

Ok, these cots are made of a sturdy looking wood, that's all I have. I know…. I'll just take one of these legs.. Thanks, captor!

I turn a cot on it's side and try to break off one of the posts for a stake or weapon of some kind before I go asking who owns this fine establishment.

It's much harder to break than I thought, and my head starts hurting. Stupid head! Can't you see that I need you not to interfere with my train of thought! Where is my evolutionary thinking! No pain when in strain!

I manage to split off some of the wood. Since it is a little moist, and I was careful, I don't really make any noise in getting off my pseudo-dagger.

I put the cot back to rights as much as possible, propping it against another cot.

Heading back to the door, I call out,"Hello?"

"HELLLOOOO?" My head protests, and I drag a cot to the door and lay down. Might as well conserve my strength while I am making these calls…

"Is anybody out there? Can ANYONE hear me? Inspector Roma, from the Italia PD? The man who I just talked with on the phone who is on his way?"

I hear footsteps heading towards my cell, two pairs.

One of them rounds the corner and I am struck by how beautiful this LARPer is. It's a woman, around age 30, with a gorgeous old-fashioned light blue gown and long blonde hair. She looks kind.

Right behind her is a man… Someone who obviously spent hundreds on his authentic LARPer costume I like to call "Silent Type Guardian".

"Oh, thank you for coming," I say. "My name is Claire Moore, thank you so much for the bandages and I am glad you are helping me to live." Just got to make myself real as a person.. A living being.. Don't kill me. I have a name!

"Lan lle quena sanya?" She says, in a mellifluous voice.

"I'm sorry? I just need a dictionary to be able to play along."

"I'm glad you are doing better than when we first found you. Greetings, I am Celeblassel, daughter of Branneth and Týril. Priestess of the Woodland Realm. From where do you hail?"

Hmm. Just Hmm.

I put on a serene face.

"I hail from a land far from here, but.. I can't remember entirely, Priestess." I point to my head. "Where do you think I came from?"

"Far from here? No, I do not see that. You are clearly Sindaren. We found you in the cemetery, with a resting King's hand on your head from his tomb. Do you recall any of which I speak?"

Uh, I definitely do NOT.

"There was a storm.. A hard object had impacted my head and caused me to lose consciousness. I would like to apologize again for my lack of recollection." I smile, hoping to seem like a sweet charge.

"I understand, little ellith. We will take this matter up with the King in a week's time to see what is to be done in this matter, and if he can place your heritage so we might be able to connect you with relatives."  
xXx

 **Would love your input! XO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all!**

 **I am anxiously awaiting feedback.**

 **Claire is in for quite a journey, and I am in for quite the escape!**

 **xXx**

Oh, that's easy. Just one week. Yeah, I can just have Nick assume I've been drowned, or pirates have come along and snatched me up for their devious means, and expect my baby, my business to be ran by a grief-addled researcher. Not to mention, I have another meeting with another potential client in Utah in three days!

Obviously, she would not care. Let me see how I can play this..

"My lady, thank you for making the appointment with His Majesty on my behalf," I smile,"I believe my memory is recovering slightly, just by your conversation. I have a wealthy and noble family I think — is there some way I can reach out to them using my voice over a great distance?" In other words, can I have my phone back please? I call da bling bling for yu.

"I'm afraid not at this time. Those incantations are far too exacting to be used unless with great need. Lady Moore, I would recommend getting more rest, we've only just made your acquaintance and although we may be great recuperators, a wound is a wound."

"I understand, Priestess.. Can I have some food, if it pleases thee?"

That's more or less how the week went — me trying to escape the perimeter by using my words (my Dad would be so proud), or late in the night when my words weren't working, I'd use the small dagger I made and add to my collection of possible lock-picking repertoire. I say possible, because that was also unsuccessful.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say this door was enchanted.

Based on the conversations I have had with the Priestess, and forced conversations with the helping staff.. I just KNOW that this is not just one man working alone. I must have stumbled into a community full of people who honestly think they are Elves.

It doesn't even really matter what I think. The only way I can make progress with these people is, as with any people, acknowledging and granting beingness to their RIGHTness, at least for starters, until I can gain enough ground to appeal to their rightness that I don't belong. I should stick to the truth as much as I can, and be myself. My winning personality will do just the trick!

xXx

I assumed it was time to meet with the King, because the Priestess and her guard, followed by three other willowy models, came in with a small washing basin, luxurious robes to don, and a small hand-held mirror.

"Hello," I said serenely. "It's that time already, is it?"

"Yes, Lady Moore. Now we are going to make you presentable for your audience with King Oropher."

"Alright, dear, first thing is with these clothes you are currently wearing. We must remove them and give you a bathing," said one of the three serving women.

"You know, I am quite shy. If you don't mind I can actually give myself a good wash down," I appealed.

The guard and the Priestess had just left.

"My lady, we insist."

And the rest is, shall we say, history? I am sooooo going to the press with this behavior. They wouldn't even let me wash myself and I had to strip for three women! I can just imagine the response.

When I was dressed, I was presented with the small hand-held mirror to gaze upon my countenance. (Haha, even my inside voice is changing here)

I had suspected that I was suffering from some sort of mental illness, this last week because I had noticed a few differences in physique than what I was used to. Those tiny glimpses did not prepare me for what I beheld.

Looking, the first thing I noticed was a SHOCK of almost white straight SHOCKING hair that fell down past my waist. It had always been up, secured in place by the bandage… I could wave that off as a bottle of Clairol and hair treatments, but it didn't stop there.

I KNOW that no one gave me surgery while I was here the last week, and unless I had been here for months in some induced coma, there's NO WAY someone resculpted my face without me even feeling it, or the remnants of it!

My eyes were the same. A piercing blue. My skin was lighter, fairer, with no imperfections now. I had cheekbones, that's one thing I noticed but waved off as nonsense earlier this week.. I had lost some weight, or it had been redistributed. I had never had any bubbies, but I have now more than just the mosquito bites I had before as chairman of the Itty Bitty Titty Committee!

All in all, I could no longer deny the large changes in my appearance. I was taller, lithely, willowy, graceful looking. Now I was wearing a very light shade of blue gown, that complimented said eyes. Atop my head was a beautiful circlet with just a single pearl tear resting on my forehead.

"Wow." Was all I said, while I felt like I had ants crawling in my skin in droves. A Hummingbird in my head. Voices, blurring in my head.

Whatever this was, I think.. I'm in a different reality.

xXx

I was eventually handed over to some guards and we traversed the cave. Up and up, and up we went through wheel-chair accessible tunnels, then steps. I kept my head looking straight while I did my best to bring all my attention to the present. Ornate Yellow lights marking our way down the corridor. A Rooty, yellow-green atmosphere which would not have been great for my other visage, but it's hard to say that it damaged my current one. Probably if I smiled, my teeth would shine bright, in this very new she elf body thing.

I was lead into a large cavernous throne room. I took in my surroundings quickly — there were far too many holes in the wall as passageways for me to make any guess as to which one leads to the exit. Then I took in (I just want to say Tolkien instead of took in) the people present, and there were about thirty. Thirty beautiful models and hunky muscled well-carried men, who didn't look like they were just underwear models.

The King (Oropher I presumed) sat in a large ornate chair that instead of the Iron Throne was more like the Root Throne, but blooming with small buds.

"Claire Moore, of unknown origins, my King," one guard pronounced to the room and bowed, then turned to leave.

I was all alone on the stage it seemed… I did my best curtsy and someone snickered behind me, then I just stood straight, smiled and laced my fingers behind my back.

"Lady Moore, welcome to my Court. We aren't in the habit of accepting visitors, except you appear to be an exception. Found within my own walls, in the Tombs of Legends, and looking as pureblood as Sindarin can be, with a mortal name. Tell me, how is it you came to be in such a state, with mine own grand father's hand resting on your head?"

Legends, Elves, Courts, Kings.. I am going to make a gamble right now and just assume that perhaps they can deal with my standard of unordinary.

"Your Highness, it is hard for me to say, honestly. I feel I am from another place, another time.. Surely, with the endless catacombs I have seen here, you keep the area secure with guards. I can honestly say, they are all most likely most excellent at their jobs.. Someone would have noticed me one way or another. I awoke in the cavern with no great ease and disoriented, and thought that your Grandfather's hand was some kind of vermin that landed on my head. I believe I lost consciousness at that point."

The courtiers behind and around me suppressed their laughter as best as they could.

King Oropher was as stern as ever. Impeccable presence.

"Silence in the court." He paused. "Well then, head injury aside, just know this: we do not accept outsiders. And we do NOT allow any to leave. Should you try to escape, you will be disciplined by way of cell and pending execution."

"I understand, your Majesty." I said solemnly.

"For the mean time, we will keep you in your cell until I hear back on my letters regarding your possible true identity —"

"Wait, Father." The King looked to his right at his son, annoyance written on his face.

"Yes, Thranduil?"

"Lady Daerel would be glad of the assistance another pair of hands could bring her. We have no one else in the cells at this time, we could free up the guards there for our patrols."

The King claps his hands together.

"Marvelous! Daerel?"

I hear an answering call and shuffle of skirts heading to this great stage, but my eyes are darting between the men sitting in the thrones. The center one, Oropher, I have never seen before.. But Thranduil.. THE Thranduil? I saw him on IMAX, last. and to the far left, a young Legolas who looks just as he was on the IMAX as well.

I remember seeing that movie thrice, I loved it so! As I had seen all the other movies, read the books when I was a child. In the movie — they were parting and clearly not on good terms. But, here they share the same room.. So this could either be before or after, significantly, that tale. But, I can't believe everything in the movies — Legolas wasn't even in the Hobbit, only the Elven King.. Who was Thranduil…

Ah! So, welllllll before the events that I know and love, grew up with.

I feel dreamy, but apparently I was dismissed already, as I was taken by the elbow by none other than I assumed Daerel, and gently led away from the stage and peanut gallery.


	3. Chapter 3

"It is obvious to all that you are an ellith who has not even reached her first half-century. I honestly doubt you slipped past the guards in some form or another — not to mention, to have made it all the way down to the Tombs? Without a light?" Lady Daerel spoke at last, when we had made it to her set of chambers.

"Honestly, my Lady, I am just as confused as you are about all of these events." I said.

"Well, in that cell I wager you've not had a proper meal, or tea. Would you like a cup of tea while we get to know each other?"

"Yes please!" I was parched, and hungry.

She went about adjusting her fire, removing several logs and making the heat less intense. It was rather chilly, though. When she turned and went to grab a large cast iron tea kettle, fill it with water, she was humming quietly under her breath.

"I'm sorry for the state my chambers are in, I am unused to having any company and rarely spend time at home," she spoke.

"That's fine, my lady! I am very pleasantly surprised by how you could take a cavern and civilize it to your needs so." I socially admit.

"Yes, I have lived here all of my life. I did not have an option of living above the Great Caverns of Greenwood, so I did my best to make it comfortable." She said with the tiniest bit of smugness.

When the water was boiled, and placed into two delicate tea cups with little paintings of Roses on the side, we had a seat in the sofas she had facing her hearth. She gave me a little ball of roots, and took one herself and let it go in the tea. It did the most marvelous thing, turning into a little yellow and green flower and smelling divine.

"So," Lady Daerel spoke,"As you know, I am Lady Daerel. As you may not know, I am a widower. My husband was Tadion of Methedon, and he was upon the Council of Elders in this very hall."

"My condolences for your loss," I said.

"It's been a long time since he has passed. We loved each other dearly and were actually trying to conceive a child, but Elven unions are incredibly lucky to be blessed with children. I think each soul is married up to a body by Eru, sacred… We were not blessed."

She looked sad for a moment and then continued with her own introduction,"I am happy to have you join my household. I do not think that you are in any way a menace, and I hope we will come to understandings of respect. I believe that you were transported here by none other than Eru, and most definitely I am curious about that. Can you simply call me Daerel?"

I took the biggest sips I could of the burning hot tea. "Of course! And perhaps you can call me Claire. I totally agree that we will have no problems working together, or co-habiting the space here. I will do my best to follow your lead and traditions."

She smiled, and patted my hand. "Excellent. Now I would like to hear more of your story."

"I suppose the first thing I should begin with is.. I'm incredibly young. I am only twenty-seven, and I have worked since I was fifteen. I love my parents, I was promised to another, and had my own enterprise that I ran daily. But I am disconnected from that now, and I don't know where to begin searching for how I might return home. Just from what King Oropher said, I will be here for a while at least if no one is to leave."

"I see. We are definitely going to do this in very small steps, I believe. I may have made your tea too strong. This is a special kind of root that grows," _Why did I drink the tea? Jesus._ "and it entices the truth to be told. Thank you for your truths.. ar' sii' i' tenkela rusva, and now the spell breaks."

I lowered my gaze, feeling distrustful. Instantly, I do feel like a child all over again.

"I wasn't intending on lying," I said,"but I will say that this tea has great flavor."

"Dear child, I think we both will be learning as we go. But, I will say this: speak freely, act freely and let yourself grow. You have nothing but time, and a lot to sort through to make your life here. If you'll let me, I would like to help guide your path down a profession to get you started so you can make your own life and chambers one day."

"That's very kind of you to offer," I say, I kind of backed back into my analytical shell like a little turtle. I am totally unaware of what she is capable of, or what the moral rules are.. If it's okay to put truth-telling tea past your guest's lips on the first visit, or is she just making an exception because she is also very new at taking in a recently released prisoner?

"I serve the teas and the meals in the kitchens here, which are close to the surface as we have gardens that thrive on the damp soil and reception of light. We have also livestock living there. I used to just be a wife, but since he has passed I am making my own way.. I think you will like this lifestyle also." She gazed at me, trying to discern more of my emotions.

"For now, I do need to prepare for the Noble's dinner. I have cheese, bread and wine here in the cabinets that you will find as you get used to these living quarters. Think today, and tomorrow be merry and set on what you are going to do with this new life."

She collected the empty tea cups and glided to the kitchen, set them on the counter and said one more farewell before donning her cloak and making her way out the door to the hallways, to doubtless be gone for hours.

I sat there in the sofa, in shock. I really don't know where to begin.. I guess the smartest way to look is by putting my attention back to the present. I inspect the cavern. To one end, a kitchen, I am in the hearth room which is somewhat near the door she just left. It shines brighter in here and there are several adjacent rooms.

I get up and start walking around, inspecting that the first room is a large library that is almost two stories tall. I look at all the bookshelves of leather-bound tomes and I smile.. I have always loved books, and being around books. Even if I haven't read any leather-bound tomes for preferring the modern day prose. I feel just a little numb, but more hopeful.

The next room, I find is a bedroom of sorts. I can tell it is hers — it looks very lived in and is actually color schemed blood red and white. It looks royal. Next is a bit more plain, dusty room which looks like it was made for a child. It smells heavily of mold, which is unfortunate. But, fortunately in the kitchen there is some sort of hand pump that leads from a well, I think. There are also a few holes in the wall from which I feel a sort of breeze.

That last part scares me.

Still in shock, I go about cleaning up the space and getting my bearings. While I'm cleaning I notice that tears start going down my face. I miss Nick. I miss my best friend, my Dad. I miss Lizzy. I miss having the comforts I worked so hard for.

It felt like I was beginning at rock bottom again, and I wept. For all I know, here I won't have just the rats of my sister's and my first house rental, but some large spiders like I remember being in Mirkwood — Greenwood. I felt so hopeless.

I no longer had the one thing I prized above all else possession-wise — my beautiful large diamond ring. I have the biggest soft spot for hard shiny rocks, and that one was given to me in pure love. I miss Nick. I start sobbing. I don't have anyone I can trust, and I don't have any leverage to make people be apprehensive of what I might think. I'm not particularly strong, but… My Dad always said that I have one of the strongest analytical minds he's seen.

I know I can work this out.

It takes me several hours to clean out the apartment, and in that time I have a different frame of mind. I am here, in this fantastical land. Nick probably doesn't even exist yet, or anyone else who really matters to me. I need to create new connections. I need to get grounded into the culture of this culture club.

I can rise again and if it only takes me another 27 years, then I will have plenty of time to find out if there is a way I can make my way back to home. Until then, I mused, I guess I have the time to take advantage of this opportunity.


End file.
